ALL I WANT DO IS MAKE LOVE TO YOU
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: -por favor, dime que me quieres que tu también me deseas – en estos momentos…todo lo que quiero... es hacer el amor... 8059-18
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿como han estado? ¿cuando tiempo? ya se, ya se. me desapareci, realmente esperaba no volver a escribir fanfics u_u...pero una amiga me ha dicho que debemos volver. y lo hare. solo dejen que pase el pereodo de examenes y vere que puedo subir, mientras tanto. ando rentando una musa. que salen caras en estos tiempos. y pues les vengo a dejar este umilde fanfic cortito. pero entretenido espero no esten molestos...XC.**

**lo escribi con _karlaa __miichellee._ asi que creditos para ella**

**Nota: Ningun personaje de KHR me pertenece. son propiedad de Akira amano...-extrañaba escribir esto-**

* * *

**ALL I WANT DO IS MAKE LOVE TO YOU**

Lo que había comenzado como un pequeño sereno, un baile de gotas sobre la brisa se había convertido en una feroz lluvia que azotaba todo a su paso, sin ser sublime ni gentil, solo buscando destrucción, transformándose en una tormenta.

El parabrisas del mi auto se llenaba rápidamente de las gotas que osaban abandonar los cielos, importándome poco el clima, tome mis llaves, asegure la capota del auto y comencé a conducir...Sin un destino al cual llegar, una meta que alcanzar, solo buscando huir de todo, ejecutando una retirada como el mejor cobarde sabe, después de lo ocurrido... no creo que haya mas por que luchar, no hay por que continuar atado a este lugar...  
Habíamos comenzado a planear extender nuestro amor, dejar una muestra, una extensión de nosotros en este mundo, una huella sobre la tierra acerca de nuestra existencia Takeshi.

Una evidencia...

Soy joven, lo se, me falta mucho por vivir, pero se una o dos cosas que las aprendí de ti idiota, realmente aprendí mucho a tu lado, me enseñaste tanto... trate de seguir tu paso, convertí mi lento andar en una rápida carrera a tu costado, acepté tus sueños y los convertí en míos también.

Voy conduciendo por esta sola y amarga carretera, me has dejado solo ¿ a donde me dirijo ahora? si ya no estas... ¿a donde tendré que llegar esta noche?.. Esta no es la historia que dijiste que tendríamos.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que el amor es como una flor, que contiene mucha lluvia en su interior, pero si te acercas demasiado, una espina podría llegar a sorprenderte y si no sabes como tomarla, podrías llegar a pincharte con ella…  
Mis lágrimas ahogan mi dolor, o tal vez yo me ahogo en ellas, no lo se, pero mientras trato de encontrar una respuesta, o de olvidar cualquier pregunta las luces del auto iluminan la carretera.

Fue durante aquella noche lluviosa, que el se apareció al otro lado del camino, un hombre solitario, sin abrigo ni paraguas, pidiendo un aventón, al igual que yo solo buscaba huir. Sin saber lo que hacia, me detuve a su lado y me ofrecí a llevarlo, el aceptó con una triste sonrisa, en silencio subió al auto y conducimos por un rato...

No me moleste en preguntarle su nombre, a aquel muchacho solitario que encontré bajo la lluvia, le pregunte al destino si esto estaba bien ¿Esto es amor a primera vista? o es que sus ojos azules posen un poder hechizante que te atrapa al igual que la vos de las sirenas… tal vez, estas criaturas habiten en aquel par de profundos mares.  
Entonces, encontramos ese hotel en la estatal 59, era un lugar que yo conocía muy bien...

Bajamos del auto, corrimos los 4 metros que nos separaban del edificio para después pasar a una de las habitaciones, Sentí sus suaves manos acariciando mi piel, seguido de un estremecimiento. Yo soy su espacio ahora, el es mi espacio ahora, cada vez y solo por esta noche, me aventurare a ver lo que hay mas allá de sus ojos, y le entregare lo mas preciado de mi. Un sueño, que no compartiremos juntos.

La magia se comenzó a crear

-por favor, dime que me quieres que tu también me deseas – en estos momentos…todo lo que quiero... es hacer el amor...

El hizo sacar el lado salvaje que hay en mi, muchas veces, con gran facilidad

-ah…-solté un gemido, deseé poder decir su nombre, pero era mejor así, seremos un par de hombres que se aman por una sola noche, dos líneas que jamás se volverán a topar, después de todo ¿a quien no le gusta el pecado? ¿Quién no a caído en la lujuria y la pasión?

Siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo con su boca. Era imposible no entregarse al placer. Comprobaría hoy la teoría del amor, con una persona distinta a la que siempre veo. Esta noche es nuestra.

-esto te gustara solo relájate- menciono su voz grave y fuerte mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas.  
Lo hice, me relaje y me puse a su merced.

Me deje llevar por la pasión. Ambos desnudos en la cama frotando nuestros cuerpos, haciéndonos uno solo hasta el cansancio. Besándonos tan apasionadamente que dude que esto fuera de solo una noche y se tratara de una entrada a un infierno que dure la eternidad.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ;A;...espero sus comentarios haber que dicen n_ñ...**

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui con la conti...aunque nadie haya leido el primer cap...me siento con la nesesidad de no dejarlo inconcluso asi que aqui esta**

**lo escribi con _karlaa __miichellee._ asi que creditos para ella**

**Nota: Ningun personaje de KHR me pertenece. son propiedad de Akira amano**

* * *

**ALL I WANT DO IS MAKE LOVE TO YOU**

~Flash back~

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer tras la ventana del consultorio, nos encontrábamos sentados, esperando "pacientemente", pensando seriamente mientras los pasos de Yamamoto resonaban del otro lado de la pequeña sala, caminaba de un lado a otro como si tratara de hacer una zanja, estaba desesperado, vi la prueba de embarazo, la tenia el medico en sus manos, un simple papel que nos traía tantos problemas, un simple pedazo de papel que valía demasiado…

Tenia que hacerlo, es lo que el quería, es lo que yo también quería, le indique al doctor que podía abrirla.  
Cerré mis ojos, no quería ver, no estaba preparado.

-Negativo- dijo secamente

Al momento, mi mirada se encontró con la de Yamamoto, sus ojos color miel llenos de decepción se tornaron violentos y con pasos firmes se acerco al escritorio donde se encontraba el hombre de bata blanca.  
-¿esta bromeando?- pregunto con voz gruesa y muy seria, algo bastante raro en el.  
-me temo que no- contesto el doctor  
La mirada de Yamamoto se abalanzó sobre mi, esos ojos miel hablaban, y me daban un mensaje bastante claro:  
"dime que es una broma"

Sentía el peso de aquellas orbes, la decepción, desesperación, la poca esperanza ya, no se cuantas veces había hecho ya la prueba, ni el tiempo que llevábamos tratando de que saliera positivo, sin contar el numero de noches en que no dormimos, y a pesar de todo, el resultado sigue siento el mismo, negativo..

No podía contestar a aquella pregunta, yo también deseaba que fuera una broma, pero no era así...lamentablemente, ese estúpido papel no mentía.

-con permiso debo entregar unos informes- se retiro el doctor, tras el cerrón de la puerta a su espalda el ambiente comenzó a volverse pesado y rígido, me sentí incomodo quedando a solas con Yamamoto.

El cual parecía que no iba a decir nada bueno. En todo caso nunca dice nada prudente.

-es tu culpa- me tomo por sorpresa su afirmación ¿mi culpa? ¿Solo mía?  
-no estoy de humor para tus bromas Yamamoto- aun así parecía que esta ves me equivocaba. El iba muy enserio.  
-seguro no puedes tener un hijo, debe ser un problema contigo, por que fumas, yo al contrario hago deporte todos los días y como sano- ¿intentaba quitarse la culpa y dejármela toda a mi?, pues que yo sepa para concebir vida, no es cosa de una sola persona si no de dos.  
-no tiene nada que ver- aunque lo que dijera fuera verdad no creo que afectara en esto. ¿O si? -en todo caso es tu culpa, quizá el impotente seas tu- dije seca y abiertamente, si el me atacaba yo no me quedaría ahí recibiendo sus acusaciones como magdalena ante una multitud.  
-¿lo dice el que fuma?... ¿el que maneja dinamita?- menciono sarcásticamente, ¿a que venia eso ahora?  
Me levanté molesto de la silla con toda la intensión de marcharme de. Me tomo del brazo intentando frenarme pero no me iba a detener, no iba a quedarme a escuchar sus absurdas acusaciones.  
-¿por que te vas?- dijo el -Aun no hemos terminado-  
-yo ya he terminado contigo- respondí zafándome de su agarre.  
Salí corriendo del consultorio, todo había terminado ya…

~Fin del flash back ~

Me despierto, veo al chico que esta acostado a un lado mío, victima de los efectos de Morfeo.

Retiro un par de cabellos de su rostro con cuidado de no despertarlo. Me levanto de aquella cama, tomo mis ropas y comienzo a cambiarme, listo para irme. No pienso quedarme, fue solo algo de una noche...  
Yo no deseo su amor, yo lo único que deseaba, era hacer el amor...

"aqui esta la flor, aqui esta la semilla, caminamos en el jardin y plantamos un arbol,no trates de encontrarme, por favor no lo hagas, solo vive en mi recuerdo, tu siempre estaras alli~ "

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


End file.
